


Silver and Black

by SepticRaven



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticRaven/pseuds/SepticRaven
Summary: According to the world I'm the monster under children's beds, the boogeyman in the closets, and the reaction to a child's imagination or some old movie...I'm much worse.Werewolves are not know for their gentleness, but we do care for family. I didn't mean to become the self-proclaimed guardian for a six year old and I didn't plan on living under a porch in Nevada as my, now sixteen, friend discovered a world much bigger than her. I tried to forget the Cybertronians who walked on the earth a millennia ago, but the thing about ghosts is they don't stay dead.When the world beneath my paws falls away do I stay nieve and keep falling?Or do I face the past I have tried to forget?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book idea I've had for a while, I've converted it into a one shot to see your reactions to it. I hope you enjoy! -Warning: long chapter!-

Silver and Black

 

I laid under the wooden porch, panting heavily. I hate Nevada! Why couldn't Miko transfer to a school in Maine or something, not transfer to the freaking frying pan of America? Tokyo was perfectly survivable! I didn't agree to deserts! I am her guardian though, death inducing heat or bone chilling sub zero temperatures be damned. I turned over onto my stomach and looked through the slats of the porch at the road. My ears swiveled around as I picked up the sound of an engine heading towards the house, an engine I remembered from yesterday. Yesterday a green Jeep dropped Miko off and stayed on the curb all night, coincidentally that's the same day Miko forgot to bring me leftovers for dinner and when she left in that Jeep this morning she forgot to give me breakfast. I don't mind skipping a meal or two, but I've known Miko ten years! I don't like being forgotten by anyone and I don't like Miko hanging around with a stranger. I plan to make her remember exactly who she's forgetting. I vaguely felt my sharp metal claws dig into the sandy earth as the sound got closer, the irritating rumble causing my ears to flicker. I narrowed my eyes as Miko jumped out of the Jeep and ran in after a quick goodbye, luckily for me the Jeep pulled away and left instead of staying at the curb again. I sat for a minute in confusion trying to figure out why I could only hear Miko's heartbeat, but the Jeep itself radiated it own signature almost....

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, I haven't eaten in 48 hours, I'm probably just hallucinating or something. I crawled through the small hole in the porch and emerged into the darkening atmosphere. The temperature was starting to drop, thank Moon, and Star started to show her beauty. I padded over to where Miko's window was. I closed my eyes and heard the cracks as my bones shifted to make up a different skeleton and my fur started to disappear, I didn't fully change though. Still in my half form I jumped the six foot gap up to Miko's window and clamored inside. I leapt at Miko and covered her mouth so she wouldn't shriek, she never did get used to a wolf hybrid leaping into her window at ten o'clock at night, wonder why. I released her and sat on the floor, rummaging through her clothes. When I found a suitable outfit I darted into her rooms bathroom and completely shed my wolf form. When I looked and felt truly human, except my yellow eyes and sharp teeth, I pulled on the clothes and went back to Miko.

"Rasha, why are you here? You don't usually come inside?" She asked as she put her notebooks on her desk. I fixed her with a glare, "I normally stay under the porch, but I got hungry." I said flatly as I sat on her bed. "What do you mean...oh! Scrap!" She realized exactly what she forgot and (I think...) cursed. "Scrap? What are you, a mechanophelic?" "Wha..." "never mind. Food, my mouth, now!" I growled lightly as I plopped down onto my back dramatically.

When a plate of food was in front of me and Miko was no longer in danger from my hunger induced wrath I decided I would now grill her for answers like the nice wolf I am. Meaning I launched myself at her and sat on her stomach, effectively pinning her. "Where were you?" I growled as I showed my teeth, no I wouldn't bite her, yes I would scare her. "Miko, you remember the stories I told you about World War 2? I was great at interrogation, spill!" "I was with a friend!" She drawled. I narrowed my eyes and leaned down to smell her shirt before springing back on surprise. "Miko Nakadai! You were with boys!" I gasped, and sniffed her shirt again. "A boy your age, and...." I sniffed again, "A younger boy! Explain. Now!" I growled as I stared her in the eyes. "Ew! No! It was for a club...." she trailed off when she saw the disbelief in my eyes. "Miko, the truth or I will assume the absolute worst!" "Fine! Sit down, it's a long story...Optimus is gonna kill me."

"Let me get this straight, you spent the day with alien robots?!" "Yes......" I could tell that Miko was telling the truth. Something about that story was painfully familiar... "You said they came from Cyberton right?" I asked, cocking my head on instinct. After she stifled a chuckle Miko nodded in answer. "Do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you were little? The ones about the Cyberwolves?" Miko shook her head and I sighed. "Get ready for bed, its story time."

When Miko was finally in bed a sense of nostalgia filled me, it was just like how, when she was a little girl, I would tuck her in and tell her stories of my people and our Gods. I smiled at the memories and curled up in a little ball, facing Miko. "Remember when I found you? How little you were?" I mused as I looked at the teenager in front of me.

\- "Mommy? Daddy?" A soft and scared voice split through the alleyway, barely audible over the squabble of the crowds, but still effectively startling me. Is that a child? How is there a human puppy out here all alone? I crept out of the ally and looked through the busy, over-crowded streets of Tokyo, searching for this child. I followed the voice to the best of my ability, slinking through the dirty streets, until I reached the origin of the whimper. I peaked my large furry head around the corner and caught sight of a small, frail girl curled up in a ball, crying. I listened to her soft sniffles as I padded closer, careful to avoid cutting my soft paw pads on the broken glass littering the asphalt. "Wha- puppy? Puppy!" The little girl exclaimed when she caught sight of me. "I'm not a puppy." I said softly, but smiled anyway. "You talk?! Awesome!" She squealed. "Can I pet you?" Her eyes were wide and innocent as she asked this. I nodded my head and sat beside her, letting the child run her hands through my grey fur in wonder and joy. "Are you lost little one?" I asked softly as I nuzzled her cold and tear stained cheek. "Yeah, I lost my parents in the crowd..." she whimpered softly, poor pup. "How old are you pup?" I softly questioned, "Six!" She smiled joyfully, changing from her saddened state as she proudly stated her age. "Mommy says I'm a big girl now!" She beamed. I need to get this little pup home to her parents, and soon."Wanna see something cool?" I asked with the best smile I could muster in my wolf state, with out looking like the big bad wolf at least. "Yes!" I smiled again and told her to wait there as I dashed away. I grabbed some clothes from a vendor and morphed in an ally before running back to the girl. "Remember me?" I asked with a smile. "Puppy? Your human?" "Ever heard of a werewolf little one? My name is Rasha, I'm gonna bring you home." I let the child sit on my shoulders and guide me through the streets, letting her tell me what she recognized. When we reached the house and placed the child down, knocked, and sprinted away as the door opened. I watched as two overjoyed parents ride and held their daughter to them as she was escorted inside. Later that night, in my wolf form, I slipped in through the girls window and nuzzled her cheek. "Huh? Pup- Rasha!" She whispered joyfully, "Thank you for bringing me home!" I smiled and sat on her bed. "I came to say goodbye little one, I'm glad I could help you." I turned to leave, but felt a small hand grasp my scruff. "No, please don't go! Wha- what if I get lost again, what if I get kidnapped, *gasp* what if I die?!" She gasped as she held onto me. "I....I need you Rasha, please don't leave." I couldn't take it as I looked into that little girl's eyes, maybe she did need me. "Fine little one, I will stay." I said, reassuring the child. I watched her slowly drift off to sleep and smiled. "I will be your friend, your sister, and your guardian. Sleep tight little one, Rashas got you." -

I realized I had shifted back into my wolf form so I kicked off the clothes I had borrowed. "Yeah, I remember." Miko said softly as she looked at the ceiling. There is no feeling in the world to describe the journey I have made in watching Miko grow into the rebellious, crazy, spontaneous girl she is now, I would give up a single minute. "You were so cute....wonder where that went." I joked "Just kidding, just kidding" I screeched quietly as Miko held up a pillow threateningly. "Ok, story time!" I chirped.

"About five to six thousand years ago the earth was young and healthy, much like a young pup. It was during this time that humans walked the earth, but very few. It is unknown how the first werewolf came to be, but the elders believe that our God Moon created the werewolf to give man and wolf a chance to walk among men and beast as one. Soon there were many of us, we thrived and created packs among our brothers, the wolves. When I was brought to the world the Cybertronians lived amount us, they called themselves 'Predicons', 'Safari seekers', and 'Cyberwolves'. The Predicons roamed the skies, the Safari Seekers roamed the trees, and the Cyberwolves roamed the land. We never bothered with the others, but we welcomes the Cyberwolves amoung us. I was born with strange deformities no one could explain, I believe that this was my fathers doing. I, as you seem have metal claws, teeth, and a metal skeleton, not to mention my larger size, this caused me a lot of mocking from the other pups. I grew up fatherless, but I believe he was nearby, protecting me. My mother eventually admitted that my father was a Cyberwolf, then she disappeared into thin air. Some said she left because I was a I was a hybrid, others said she left to find a better life for us and got caught by humans. I grew up alone and cast out, watching as the world aged. Eventually the Cyberwolves started to age and die, their offspring usually not surviving, same with the other Cybertronians. I watched sadly as the Cyberwolves died off and werewolves were hunted down and labeled as fairy tales. I remained alive and watched the world adapt. When I was young there were tribes that worshiped werewolves and those who believed us to be demons, but all humans nowadays don't believe in us at all. I remain as the only hybrid and one of the oldest werewolves in existence... I believe these friends of yours are basically what humans are to werewolves on their planet Cybertron. They probably don't even know about their ancestors..."

Miko looked at me with her wide tan eyes full of wonder. "I forgot you were part robot!" She said softly as she looked at my metal claws. I shook my head with a smile and curled up into a tight little ball of fur. "Goodnight little one." I sighed as I watched her start to fall asleep. I smiled as I saw her quickly sneak a look at me before shutting her eyes again and trying to breathe softly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Tomorrow I'm meeting these friends of yours, no exceptions."

"Dang it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo..... whatcha think? Does this deserve its own book? Vote and comment to say if it does, and just say you didn't enjoy it in the comments if you don't think it's book worthy.
> 
> Bye my Crows,
> 
> Raven out.


End file.
